


The Sandman

by Monstartle (SecretSaver)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Monster sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSaver/pseuds/Monstartle
Summary: The Sandman finds himself as lonely as ever while he searches for nightmares to devour. He stumbles across a dreaming soul who is just as lonely as him and decides to indulge himself a little.





	The Sandman

An important man sat alone in a dimly lit room. It was sparsely decorated, at one end of the room was a curved desk with many monitors around it. It made the man sitting in front of them seem small. Cold eyes stared at the screens through their wrappings and he sighed. Stretching, he gave some new life into his muscles and shifted his gaze to another set of monitors. Scenes from dreamers’ dreams and nightmares flashed across the screen, but The Sandman’s attention rested on a particularly gloomy dream that echoed his current state of mind. 

“Even in my dreams, I’m lonely,” the man with mousy brown hair whispered to himself. He had dreamed up a vast, empty room that was clouded with a haze. He was slumped over and his back was away from The Sandman’s screen.

The mythic leaned forward and adjusted the angle, whizzing the screen to see the human’s face. The human then sat himself down on the floor and leaned back until he was entirely horizontal with the floor. He closed his eyes. “I wish there was someone here to talk to.”

Sandman swallowed hard. He wanted the exact same as this man, and he could so easily make both of their wants a reality with just a flick of the controls…but he had obligations to his duty. That is, until he saw a tear run down the cheek of the young man’s.

“Hey there, don’t cry.” A voice sounded behind the man. It sounded a bit gritty, as if it’s owner hasn’t spoken in a while.

The man sat up and turned quickly, surprised at the figure standing behind him. It was humanoid, but the masculine presence had two pairs of arms and his skin glimmered a bit like sand at the beach. His eyes were covered with an ornate cloth which was just as decorated as the suit he wore. “Who’re you?”

The creature smiled. “Why, they call me The Sandman.” He gave a small bow.

The human scrambled up from the ground. “I-I’m Arthur.”

“It’s a pleasure, Arthur.” The Sandman waved one of his arms, a table and a couple of chairs appeared behind them. “Why don’t we take a seat?”

Arthur followed the strange man to the table and sat down. His mind was buzzing around with so many questions. He’s dreaming, right? Is this man real? It all felt real. “This is all…just a dream right?” He found himself asking.

“Depends on the way you look at it,” The Sandman grinned, most of his teeth ended in points. “Yeah, it’s a dream. But I am very real.”

“So…what are you doing here?”

The man fell silent for a moment. “I…we seem to share the same pain, Arthur. I was hoping we could help each other out.”

“O-oh.” It was Arthur’s turn to hesitate. “So, can you see into everyone’s dreams?”

“Yes. I am what people call The Sandman. I monitor every sleeping creature’s dreams and I feast on nightmares. It’s my duty.”

“Why do you hide your eyes?”

The Sandman frowned and placed a hand over Arthur’s. “It’s time to wake up, Arthur.”

“What?” The human began to ask but found himself awake in his bedroom. He held his own hand where the dream man had touched it. “But it felt so real…”

Arthur’s job was…very boring. He was kind of isolated from the rest of the company that he worked for, so he was just as lonely at work as he was at home. While at work, his mind constantly flittered back to the strange man of his dreams. The man’s sandy-colored hair, and charcoal grey skin that almost sparkled as the light hit it…

“Arthur.” A voice snapped him back to reality.

“Yes?” He replied sheepishly.

“Boss is asking everyone to stay a bit later because of the approaching deadlines. Will you be able to do that?”

Arthur nodded, but was inwardly disappointed. He was hoping to get home and maybe go to bed early to see if he had a similar dream tonight. His co-worker had walked off already, and Arthur gave a heavy sigh and shoveled himself deeper into his monotonous work.

Back at the dream monitoring system, Sandman bobbed his leg up and down anticipatingly, clicking through the channels quickly as if searching for something. Occasionally he’d come across a nightmare and have to pause in order to rectify it, but he did so with speed. He was used to the work by now, having been doing this since things could dream. Sandman couldn’t deny that he was really searching for Arthur’s dreams again.

Suddenly, he found what he was looking for, but his delight quickly dissipated into a frown. Arthur had fallen asleep at work. Arthur was dreaming that he was in an empty office building, seemingly looking around for something. Sandman flicked a switch on his panel and transported into the man’s dream once more.

Arthur heard a door open and close from behind him. He turned to see what caused the noise and The Sandman stood, adjusting his fancy suit. Arthur smiled and walked over to The Sandman to greet him.

The Sandman held up his hand before Arthur could speak. “This meeting is going to be brief, unfortunately. Arthur, you fell asleep at work.”

Arthur’s smile faded. “I… I don’t want to go back to work.”

“Neither do I, but I’d rather meet you when I can guarantee that our conversation won’t be interrupted by one of your colleagues. Please wake up, Arthur.”  
The human pouted a little, not being able to look The Sandman in his covered eyes, and before he could say anything else to The Sandman, he found himself waking up from resting his head on his crossed arms in front of his desktop computer. He took a look at the time, and finished up his work before clocking out of work. Only a couple of coworkers were still working by the time he left.

Arthur reheated some food from the night before and ate quickly so he could brush his teeth and head to bed. He collapsed onto his soft bedding and curled up, quickly falling asleep. This time, he found himself in a cornfield. The corn was only just beginning to grow, because it only came up to his elbows and he could easily see over it. An endless blue sky stretched above him, and he was momentarily distracted by the clouds until he heard the rustling of corn stalks.

In front of him sat The Sandman, arms crossed, placed at a rather plain table on top of a circle of flattened corn stalks. It reminded Arthur of a small crop circle. Arthur smiled and the Sandman felt his heart throb in his chest, but chose to show no outward emotion. The human pulled up a seat at the table.

“I have so many questions,” Arthur said excitedly.

The Sandman raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Well, first I guess is…are you some kind of supernatural being?”

Sandman thought for a second. “I suppose so. I guess I’m a sort of minor god, or demon. But demon in the classic sense of "spirit with divine power” not the negative religious context.“

"Do you have a name other than ‘Sandman’?” Arthur inquired.

Sandman paused once more. “Ole,” he said. “But I haven’t been called that name for a long time.”

“Ole,” Arthur repeated, smiling like it was candy that had just touched his tongue. “Do you sleep too?”

The Sandman chuckled a bit. “No, I don’t need to. I consume nightmares and that’s what keeps me ticking.”

“Do you visit many other humans in their dreams?”

“No, not really,” he shifted, a bit uncomfortable with the prodding. “Normally I just sit behind a desk with many monitors, watching from behind the scenes until a Nightmare pops up.”

“Then why are you here?”

He placed his hand over Arthur’s. “Like I’ve said before, you and I share a similar pain and your pain has consumed your dreams, so I believe it falls in the line of my duty to help alleviate that pain.”

Ole’s hands were warm, completely opposite of his exterior facade. Arthur furrowed his brow in thought and look down at their hands.

“How long have you been lonely, Arthur?”

Arthur awoke with a start. He was dripping with sweat and panting. His alarm clock read 3 am, and he got up to get a cold glass of water to try and help cool himself off.

The Sandman felt himself get flung back into his seat and in the blink of an eye he found himself back in his dark room, monitors flashing with dreamscapes. He propped his head up with his palm, massaging his temples and sighed. He had work to catch up on, and decided not to intrude on Arthur’s dreams again for the night.

How long had he been lonely? Arthur thought about it. The question haunted him. He supposed it was after college, when everyone left to do their own thing after graduation. Arthur had found a job much like everyone else, but he never made friends, or kept in touch with old ones. Even if they did they all had families now, with other responsibilities to look after. Arthur had nothing. Nothing but a house, a job, a car, and a bed. And yet, he still didn’t feel happy.  
He eyed his bed, the covers were thrown everywhere. He had nothing, but now he has a connection.

“Ole.”  
The Sandman’s head snapped up and his eyes met a monitor. It was Arthur, in an empty room, looking around for the Sandman.

“Ole, can you hear me?”

“I can hear you.” Ole appeared from behind again, this time playing with his cufflink. “Why did you kick me out of your dream like that?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Well, I’m sorry for being abrupt, I suppose. I didn’t realize it was a sensitive topic.”

“What about you,” Arthur asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“How long have you been lonely?”

“I—” The Sandman cut himself off. “I have always been alone.”

Arthur stepped forward, taking Ole’s lower hands in his own, and placed his head on Ole’s chest. “Not anymore.”

Ole wasn’t sure what exactly to do, but he eventually wrapped his upper arms around Arthur and tightened up the embrace.

Arthur leaned back a little bit and raised up on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss on Ole’s lips. Ole returned the kiss, placing a hand on either side of his face.

“Ole,” Arthur breathed.

His words sent chills down the demon’s spine. “Is it selfish to want you here with me forever?”

“A little.” Arthur smiled. “I have to awaken sometime, though.”

“Let me have a treat tonight.” Ole placed small kisses on Arthur’s neck. The small human was finding it hard to stay standing because of it. “Let me show you to my bed.”

The sultry whisper roused Arthur immediately. He clung to Ole’s clothes.

“You’re going to wrinkle them, Elskede.”

“Hm?”

A deep chuckle rose from The Sandman’s throat. “My clothes?”

“Who’s Elskede,” Arthur blushed as Ole’s hands wandered up and down his body.

“Why you are. My beloved.” Ole unbuttoned Arthur’s top button to his shirt. “Did you know, that because you are dreaming right now, I could just make your clothes vanish?”

Arthur’s blush deepened in color. “What is stopping you?”

“Undressing you is half the fun.” The Sandman made a bed appear beside them. He willed Arthur to sit down and he straddled the human once he obliged. Ole removed his vest, and then slowly unbuttoned his own shirt. His free pair of arms cupped Arthur through his pants. “I didn’t realize that you were already this excited,” he observed.

“I, uh,” Arthur sputtered. Sandman took one of Arthur’s hands and allowed him to feel himself up too.

“As you can see, you’re not the only one.” He placed a sweet kiss on Arthur’s lips. “Let me know if you’d like to stop.”

“No, no. This…this is good.” Arthur adjusted his collar.

“Hm, allow me to assist with that.” Ole began to unbutton Arthur’s shirt completely and tossed in on the floor when he was done. He slipped off Arthur’s lap and trailed kisses down his abdomen. Arthur flexed instinctively and released small moans as he did. He heard the familiar sound of his belt being undone and his zipper being released. Arthur’s hardened dick met cool air only for a moment before Ole’s tongue danced from the bottom of his shaft to the tip and took him in his mouth entirely.

“Ole,” Arthur moaned. “That feels so good.”

One pair of hands roamed up Arthur’s abdomen. A pair of fingers toyed with one of his nipples, another hand tugged gently at Arthur’s balls.

“Ole I won’t last long if you keep this up,” Arthur panted.

The Sandman separated himself from Arthur’s dick for a moment, but pumped with his hand for a bit in order to speak. “I cannot help myself, you look so beautiful like this.”

“Please, Ole.”

“The night is still young,” he said before his mouth returned to his previous task. Ole’s tongue danced around the tip for a bit before he took Arthur whole once more. The human couldn’t hold himself steady, and his hips buckled a bit, a hand instinctively grabbed a bit of Sandman’s hair and held his head in place as he came. Ole claimed it all and then cleaned Arthur up.

“S-sorry,” said Arthur shyly.  
“It’s alright. I loved how you tasted.”

A lump formed in Arthur’s throat and he felt his pulse quicken again.

“Almost ready for round two, then.” Ole’s eyebrow raised. He made a small bottle appear out of thin air. “Do you want to be on top or shall I?”

“I don’t want to feel like I’m being selfish…” Arthur started.

“Nonsense,” Ole interjected. “I take comfort with the thought of you inside me.”

Arthur blushed a deep red, feeling his heart leap into his throat. Ole stood, kicking his embroidered slacks off, his underwear following close behind. He sat down next to Arthur, who stayed still, marveling at Ole.

Ole’s mouth formed a lopsided smile. “Your turn.” his eyebrows raised.

Arthur shot up, quickly throwing off his shoes and his half undone pants. He kissed Ole hungrily, guiding him to lay down on the bed. He trailed kisses down Ole’s charcoal colored skin, Ole rolled over on his own.

The mythic felt a tongue on his entrance and expressed satisfaction with a moan. Arthur grabbed the small bottle that Ole summoned earlier. He pooled the liquid in his palm and coated a finger before pressing it into Ole.

Ole slammed his head into the blankets of the bed. “Fuck,” he moaned.

With his palm still filled with lube, Arthur coated his own cock with the substance while slowly stretching Ole out in preparation. “I love the way you sound,” He said as he curled his finger to massage his partner’s prostate.

Ole’s dick throbbed and he pushed his hips backward onto Arthur’s finger out of reflex. “Please, Arthur, I want you,” he wined.

Arthur bent forward to place a small kiss on Ole’s lower back. He positioned himself, easing into Ole carefully, watching his reaction.

Ole’s spine curved to close any space between them. He used both pairs of arms for support.  
“Ready?” Arthur’s mouth watered. He desperately ached to begin movement.

“Yes,” Ole said, sounding more like he was begging. Arthur moved his hips in a slow, rhythmic pace. “Yes, yes, yes.” Ole sat up, twisting a little face Arthur momentarily. “Touch me,” he begged again.

Arthur’s hips snapped forward suddenly. A hand slid up Ole’s torso and stopped at his chest, while the other stroked Ole’s throbbing erection. He continued to pound into Ole, who’s speech had almost become incoherent when he expressed his delight. His partner only could make out the occasional sound of his name on the man’s tongue— a sound that was suddenly becoming his favorite thing to hear.

He was chasing his second orgasm now as a needy moan escaped his lips. He pushed Ole back down into the sheets while he pistoned into him.

“Oh,” Ole moaned. “Arthur I'm— ” After a husky grunt, Ole’s form went slack.

Arthur soon buried himself to the hilt, releasing himself into Ole with a groan. Ole moaned happily as he felt the warmth begin to fill him. With his body coated in a sheen of sweat and his energy spent, Arthur collapsed next to Ole on the bed, out of breath. “Wow,” was all he could muster.  
Ole wiggled closer to him, curling up into Arthur’s underarm and used a finger to trace amorphous patterns into his skin. “Wow indeed.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said, looking down at the mythic that cuddled his chest.

Ole looked up at him, eyes still shrouded by the mysterious wrappings.

“You’re the best thing to walk into my dreams,” He elaborated.

Ole leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “We’ll never feel lonely again,” He whispered. They stayed like that for a moment, but eventually Ole had to let Arthur catch some rest, and he himself had to return to his duties, but he did so with a skip in his step, knowing that he’d be able to see his lover again soon.


End file.
